


Junk Food for Dashing Youth

by thereisafire



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Food Kink, Multi, doughnuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisafire/pseuds/thereisafire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi has a strategy meeting with Hagakure and Fukawa. It does not end as expected. (Spoilers for Chapter 2 of Dangan Ronpa.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junk Food for Dashing Youth

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://superhighschoollevelsmut.dreamwidth.org/558.html?thread=29486#cmt29486) kink meme prompt. Inspired by a Cosmo article.

Asahina opens the door to the public bath's locker room cautiously. After no one jumps out at her, she proceeds further in.

Syo is sitting on the floor, her thighs straddling Hagakure, the closed blades of her scissors resting on Hagakure's eyelids. Hagakure is lying still in sheer terror, his dreadlocks splayed all around his head.

"Hagakure...? Did you give me the wrong time?" Aoi says, terrified of the answer. Maybe there is some logical explanation for all of this. Like maybe Hagakure and Fukawa got lonely waiting for her so they could start their late-night strategy meeting, and then they started to indulge in some SM play, and then Hagakure started bleeding, and then...

"Geeehahaheeee! Only a big-breasted bimbo girl would fall for a trap like this!" Syo says, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. "Strategy meeting? What strategy meeting? Like anyone wants to discuss anything with you two idiots!"

Hagakure squirms beneath her, but Syo tightens her thighs and gently taps the scissors on his cheek. "Hey, hey, Shaggy, if you rebel I won't mind cutting you!"

Asahina sighs. "You really are an idiot, aren't you..."

"Hey! Is it my fault that she threatened to cut my lucky jacket to pieces? You'd do the same thing too!"

"Not you, her! You aren't going to kill us since we aren't hot guys, so what are you trying to do?" Asahina puts all her killing intent into her next sentence. "Let him go! Now!"

"Oyoyon? Miss Big-Tits has a backbone? Well, I suppose you'd have to have one to lug those watermelons around!" Syo gets up from Hagakure, who breathes a sigh of relief. He moves for the door, only to be stopped by a threatening snip of Syo's scissors. He freezes in place, and slinks meekly back to Syo's side. Just _how_ lucky is that jacket, anyway?

Aoi cracks her knuckles, and readies herself for a fight.

"Let me explain! Both of you have been exclusively invited for a super-mega-hot threesome with the one, the only, Genocider Syo!"

"W-what? No! Absolutely not!" Asahina feels like she's stepped into a parallel dimension. Why can't Syo just threaten to kill her like every other day? And why a threesome with _Hagakure?_

"If you decline the invitation, well, I have my ways of making your normal days a masochist's wet dream! And I've taken hostages too!"

Syo switches her scissors to another hand, and stoops down to pull something out from under a bench. She doesn't look like she's going to lunge for Asahina, but looks can be deceiving.

It's a box.

A suspiciously familiar-looking box.

It's a box of doughnuts from the cafeteria! The special brand with the cream filling and the powdered sugar topping! The box that went missing this morning!

"You took that? Hand it over!" Thoughts of Hagakure's safety are swept away by the primal urge to get the doughnuts to safety. She can probably make it to the door before Syo catches up.

"Oh, oh, not so fast! If you don't do as I say, snip-snip go these scissors, and that delicious cream filling starts leaking out onto the floor! Maybe you'll have to lap it up with your tongue, or mop it up with those big bazoongas!"

"You monster...how could you...!"

"Gaaheehaahaahaa!! Remember, _I'm_ the one with the scissors here!" Syo smiles broadly, letting her tongue loll out from the side of her mouth. She flashes peace signs at them with both hands, then makes snipping motions with her fingers. "Are both of you in or out?"

Aoi gulps, her eyes fixed on Syo's long tongue, too transfixed to look away.

Hagakure whimpers in fear.

\---------

 

"That's the ugliest thing I've ever seen, Shaggy!" Syo says, sticking her tongue out at Hagakure's cock, poking it with her finger, making it bob up and down. "How does it feel to be so deformed?"

"Don't insult Mr Happy! He's not going to work if you damage his self-esteem!"

"A-actually, it looks perfectly normal..." Asahina hasn't had _that_ much sex, but Hagakure's cock looks like anyone else's. Albeit a bit bigger, but she's not going to tell him that.

"Everyone knows that it's a cylinder with a black bar covering it! And you, Miss Cow-Tits! Why haven't you started lactating already? I squeezed your breasts at least twice!"

Asahina isn't the most perceptive of people, sure, but even she can tell that Syo doesn't know much about sex. Syo's sitting on Hagakure's chest, muttering about how this isn't going like Endless Lusty Threesome told her it would, biting her thumb in aggravation with her jagged teeth and just _not doing anything._ Hagakure is trembling in fear and praying to at least a dozen different gods.

Asahina taps her toes on the floor. What did they all bother to get naked for? Asahina can practically feel her muscles withering away from the utter boredom she's experiencing, and she has to do _something_ or she'll just die. Or Hagakure will have a heart attack from panic. One of those.

"Syo, get off Hagakure," Asahina says. Her heart's beating in double-time, a mix of excitement and anxiety, and her breath catches in her throat as she reaches beneath the bench. "I have an idea."

Syo shifts to the floor, her tongue hanging from her parted lips. "Ohhhh? Little Miss Musclebrain actually thought of something? This better be good, bimbo!"

"Lean against the wall, Hagakure," Asahina says, making sure that what she's doing is visible from Syo's angle. "And calm down, you're not gonna die."

"My tarot reading this morning said otherwise," Hagakure hisses into Asahina's ear. "I'll come back and haunt you if I die! I'll crawl back through the gates of hell!"

Asahina rolls her eyes, opens the box of doughnuts, and gently slips one of her precious pastries onto Hagakure's semi-flaccid cock. It's a tight fit, especially with Hagakure's girth, but she manages to get it on without rupturing the fragile pastry. She gives the head of his cock an experimental lick, moving her tongue around the slit to catch the residual powdered sugar.

"Does this meet your approval, Mistress Syo?" Asahina says, glancing in Syo's direction. Flattery. It works with psycho sports coaches, it should work with plain psychos.

"Geeehahahaheee! It isn't what I imagined, but voyeurism is _such_ a turn on!" Syo's hands stray to her crotch, her index finger resting on her clit, gently teasing herself. Asahina takes that as a cue to get serious.

Hagakure's whimpered prayers slowly turn into just plain whimpers as Asahina takes his cock deeper into her mouth, sucking off the doughnut crumbs, concentrating on relaxing her throat so that she can take more in. He's getting harder with every lick, and when she comes up for air she notices that his expanding cock has ripped the doughnut apart. She picks up a piece of doughnut and takes a bite - it tastes a bit salty, and smells a little like incense, but still tastes great - oh, right, Hagakure. Blowjob. Hagakure's face is flushed, his fingers are clenched and he's obviously struggling not to yank Asahina closer so she can pick up where she left off.

Asahina smears the doughnut's cream filling all over Hagakure's shaft, and starts licking again, sliding her tongue up and down his shaft before taking it all into her mouth. Hagakure can't control himself any longer, and he keeps thrusting forward into Asahina's eager mouth, filling it with the taste of vanilla and salt. She playfully pulls back, and flicks the slit of his cock with the tip of her tongue, before diving back down again. She increases the speed - Hagakure's hips are jerking uncontrollably, and after all that teasing from Syo he's got to be close by now. Up, down, up, down, breathe, and Hagakure's instinctively reaching out to push her head down his shaft, trying to force his cock deeper into her, and she relaxes and just _lets_ him. She can feel his low moan of completion as her mouth floods with his cum, and she swallows around his cock, withdrawing her mouth once she's sure he's spent.

Hagakure slumps back against the wall, panting, and Asahina absently strokes his hair, patting his tangle of dreadlocks. He probably won't regain his senses for a while, but she can still go for a little longer.

Syo's cheeks are red, her fingers and inner thighs are glistening wet with moisture, and her nipples are pert with arousal. Her eyes are bright and predatory, and she looks like she's about to pounce on Asahina.

Asahina stretches, cat-like, and beckons to the other girl.

"How about you show me what that tongue can do, Genocider Syo?"

\---------

 

"Geehaahahee! After that show, I'm practically dripping with unholy inspiration! Get ready, Tits McGee!" Syo motions to Hagakure to come over, and Hagakure meekly obeys. "Bring the doughnuts over with you, moron! Shouldn't you be able to read my mind?!"

"Divination doesn't work like that! I need to purify my spirit and mind under a running waterfall first!"

Asahina braces herself for whatever's going to happen next. Syo is whispering her plan to Hagakure while tracing the shell of his ear with her abnormally long tongue, and Hagakure looks caught between arousal and panic.

Hagakure sheepishly asks, "A-Asahina? Could you lie down on the floor?"

Asahina reluctantly complies. If Syo's plan is for Hagakure to fuck her, she's going to cut and run regardless of how good it would feel. No _way_ is she going to risk pregnancy in this hellhole.

Syo reaches into the box, pulls a doughnut out, and makes a tiny cut in its exterior. Chocolate cream drips out from the hole, and Syo collects it in her palm and smears it across Asahina's cleavage, then does the same thing with a strawberry doughnut. When both doughnuts are drained dry, Syo eats them langorously, licking the powdered sugar off her fingers, curling her tongue around each appendage.

Syo tweaks both of Asahina's nipples, and leans down, slowly tracing the circumference of Asahina's left breast with her long, wet tongue. Hagakure does the same thing with Asahina's right breast, and his tongue isn't as prehensile as Syo's, but his touch is gentle and his breath is warm on her skin. Syo wraps her tongue around Asahina's nipple, and Asahina feels her back arch involuntarily, feels a low moan work its way out of her throat as Syo adds more pressure. Hagakure is peppering her breasts with worshipful kisses, letting his tongue dart out of his parted lips from time to time to lick her skin. The combination of Hagakure's gentle teasing and Syo's lack of restraint is getting her so wet, so needy, and Syo's tongue is cleaning the cream off her cleavage, and she doesn't know what she wants but this isn't it, this isn't enough -

"Oyoyon? Is breast-play not enough for a bimbo like you? Maybe I've been misusing my tongue all along! Take over the tit-play, Shaggy, I've got work to do!"

\- and Syo encircles Asahina's clit with her tongue, wrapping her tongue around it, before flicking it up and down with the tip of her tongue. Asahina makes an inhuman noise as Syo hits the perfect spot, as Hagakure cups her breasts with his hands and flicks her hard nipples with his thumbs. It feels like too much, this myriad of sensations, and she thrashes against both of them as they continue to torture her with slow pleasure when she wants it hard and fast.

And that's when Syo hammers her wet, long tongue deep into her, and it's like nothing she's ever felt before. It's even better than her fingers, even better than a cock, this undulating sensation within her, and she spreads her legs further to take it all in. Hagakure's massaging her breasts, and she thrusts her chest into his warm palms. It seems like her world has narrowed to Syo and Hagakure and what they're doing to her body, and Syo's tongue is delving further and further into her, and she can't take it, she's been on the brink for ages, even her control can only hold out for so long, and her back arches as she finally comes. Hagakure steadies her, preventing her from hitting her head against the floor, and Syo thrusts her tongue into Asahina's gasping mouth in a parody of a French kiss.

Asahina's shaking, sore, oversensitised, and she's just had sex with two people she can't even stand normally. She's desecrated the best doughnuts she's ever tasted.

She feels fantastic.


End file.
